Back In Black
by ainsleyswisshumboldt
Summary: Ainsley Swiss-Humboldt and Mauritania share an AC/DC kind of Night in the Middle East. MauritaniaxOC oneshot OOC Mauritania


~*~Third Person's POV~*~

Walking around the large ballroom, Natalia roamed around the said room seeing how this was where she and her sister were to meet her big brother's new ally. Course it being after dark, she only held a candle in her hands and walked around the empty room barefooted. Though she didn't know of her brother's new ally; she only guessed that it was a woman, since Ivan have spoke highly of the person though never shared the person's gender. Continuing her walk around the large room, the girl walked up to the balcony where all of the rose bushes were usually found. 'If this new 'ally' is a woman...I'll kill her!' She thought angrily since her obsession with her brother was somewhat strong.

"Natalia, why are you up at this hour?" Her sister, Katyusha, asked surprising the blond "...To get some fresh air." Natalia replied telling the older woman that she was lying. "Well, if its about Ivan's new ally. Don't worry, as far as I know, its a man!" Katyusha smiled seeing that her sister's shoulders have loosened up "Hmm...what if this man has feelings for big brother?" the younger blond questioned causing her sister to sweat drop before shaking her head, and grabbing Natalia's hands. "He said that his new friend is more interested in you, seeing how Ivan would tell him things about you." Katyusha smiled before dragging her younger sibling back to her bedroom, course not forgetting to close the large doors to the balcony.

~*~Next Night~*~

Quickly dressing into a dark blue dress gothic style dress; Natalia slipped on her mask and a pair of black elbow gloves, matching heels and bow, she rushed out of her room. "Natalia! You look amazing!" Katyusha exclaimed hugging her sister with Ivan nodding, "Thank you.." she whispered to the two before following them above the staircase where her dark blue eyes roamed among the crowded room. Course she missed the hawk like stare she was receiving; staying quiet as her brother gave a small speech for the sudden masquerade event, Katyusha tried to contain her giggles since her brother had told her his new ally. Finishing the speech, Ivan leaded his siblings to the mysteries man that leaned against a pillar.

"Sisters, this is (county name)! Or you can call him (m/name)." Ivan smiled seeing his friend politely smiled at the two women and held his hand out "It's nice to finally meet you Katyusha, Natalia." (m/name) states as his aura, in Natalia's opinion, gave off such a calming feeling. Seeing the said female being in somewhat of a daze; Katyusha flashed Ivan a smile before the two left, leaving the (h/c) and blond by themselves. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." Natalia says as she took note of the (nationality)'s clothing. Though it was just a normal black suit, the only thing that seem different from most men was that his dress shirt was a dark blue and a white rose in his suit pocket (idk what its called XD).

(HEADS UP TO A OOC BELARUS XD)

The thing that actually caught her attention was the black scarf that was wrapped around his neck. The said item looked similar to Ivan's, but his were ripped in multiple places though looked like it would still keep the owner warm. "You know, you don't look like what Ivan described you to be." (M/name) states bringing her back from her observation on his scarf "Really? What did he say?" Natalia questioned, somehow having a strange feeling in her chest. Something that she never felt before, not even around her brother did she feel this odd sensation "Well for one, he said you were a very scary person. But all I see is a beautiful yet deadly woman." Natalia almost choked on her breath hearing the word deadly coming from a man who barely even knows her.

"What makes y-A knife is hidden where your right thigh is, along with a smaller blade in your glove." (M/name) stated not really minding how somewhat wrong that sentence sounded, he just chuckled at the blond's shocked expression "Besides, I myself should know where a person would hide a blade since I do the same." nodding to his jacket and fixing the strap to his mask. Hearing that the band had started to play; the (h/c) male held out a hand to the blond, who took it with no hesitation seeing how the (nationality) had captured her interest. With the duo dancing together, Ivan and Katyusha were giggling at the scene as (M/name) was making Belarus blush after not really doing anything. Besides say a few words about her eyes and his liking to dangerous women.

"Ivan, how did you know that (m/name) would be able to make Natalia blush?!" The older sibling asked after she finished squealing at the two, "I didn't actually. I only brought him cause of him being a new ally and being a new friend." with this being an answer the two went back to watching the duo. Back to the two dancing countries, the two separated as they bowed much like how the other guest have done. Though as another song began to play and new dancers taking the dance floor, (m/name) handed the white rose to the blond. "For the lovely yet deadly lady." Giving a playful wink, the (h/c) soon disappeared into the crowd which left Natalia to frantically look for the male.

~*~Few Weeks Later~*~

Running through the snow covered forest, Natalia had gotten separated from her squad of soldiers and was now running and trying to avoid the group of rebellious soldiers (mehh my story so no complaining) that were patrolling the area. 'I have to risk it, if its to find big brother and big sister, so be it!' Continuing running, the blond didn't notice a gun pointing in her direction "Natalia!" a voice shouted as a dark cloaked figure grabbed her as the rebel missed the shot and instead fell due to the knife in his chest. "Natalia, are you alright?" Looking up at her savior; she swore her heart stopped beating for a moment as a huge blush and shocked eyes replaced her usual expression,

There stood a certain (h/c) country; dressed in black boots, black jeans, black sleeveless turtle neck, and with his usual ripped scarf. Though the fact that she could feel the male's abs (yes, you are a sexy male country XD) and his arms were wrapped around her smaller figure, made her face turn into one of Antonio's tomatos and earn a small squeak when his arms gripped her tighter. "You're freezing! Here take this." Taking his scarf off and wrapping it around the female, Natalia didn't realize she was somehow trembling from the cold and that she basically nuzzled into the scarf. Looking around for any more sign of danger, (m/name) threw the blond onto her back and walked off in search of Ivan and Katyusha. Not once bothered by the freezing storm that was happening.

~*~Few Hours Later~*~

Waking up, Natalia noticed that she was in a cave and not in the snow where the crazy blizzard was taking place. Though remembering who saved her, the blond clutched the scarf and looked around for the (nationality). "(M/name)! Where are you?" Feeling a tap on her shoulder she gave a small yelp before facing the country "Its a good thing your awake now. I was worried that you would be asleep until tomorrow morning." smiling at her surprised look, the (nationality) went back to keeping the fire going as the cave grew colder. Sitting down near the male who finally had the fire going, she looked away with a frown on her face. Since their meeting; her obsession with her brother grew smaller, which her siblings noticed. Along with the white rose that (m/name) gave to her, instead of throwing it away and scowling at the said plant life.

She kept it in a vase that stood on her desk near her bed, and would stare at it in wonder. Glancing outside, Natalia knew that the blizzard wouldn't stop so she just looked down at her hands which were in her lap. "Natalia, you okay?" (M/name) questioned seeing her staring into space. Seeing her flushed face; the country scooted closer and place a hand on her forehand, which brought the woman back to reality. "Y-Yes!" Seeing that she was fine, the male country went back to keeping the fire burning while occasionally looking back towards the blond who was beginning to doze off. Without any control; Natalia leaned against the (h/c)'s shoulder, wrapping the scarf around the two. "I'll catch some more..sleep..." Muttering this, (m/name) nodded before wrapping an arm around her as he watched the entrance of the cave.

_"Natalia..."_

"Natalia! Wake up!" Sitting up; the blond almost fell off of the bed, with a worried sister and brother looking at her. "W-What happened?" She questioned not knowing how she had gotten into tent when she had been at a cave, "You were asleep for four hours! We were worried when (m/name) brought you here during the blizzard, seeing how you two were freezing..." Katyusha answered trailing off as tears started to fall. "...Where is (m/name)?" The youngest sister questioned; not seeing the said male besides her, also not noticing the smiling Russian. "He went out to patrol the area. He said to give you these though..." Handing over a red rose and a letter, Natalia just noticed that she still wore the black scarf that was basically hugging her.

"Read it! Me and big sister will be right back." Taking the older blond by the hand, the two siblings walked out leaving Natalia to read the letter while clutching onto the rose. Opening the said letter with a small pocket knife, she sat on the bed before beginning to read the neat handwriting.

_Dear Natalia,  
>Glad to see you awake, AGAIN! Anyway, I hope that you didn't catch anything from the cold. That sorta explains why I left my scarf on you. XP Also, after this, you probably won't see me until the next world meeting so until then, keep the scarf! :3 Now...a red rose and scarf (this sounds so cheesy) for the lovely YET deadly lady.<br>From,  
>(mname) _

Giggling at the fact that she still held her pocket knife and the rose in one hand, she gathered whatever she needed before heading out with the letter in her pocket. And her small delicate hands holding the knife and red plant life behind her back.


End file.
